


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blame my dirty brain, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, I Tried, Kinks, Kinky Shit Right Here, M/M, Oh My God, Orgasm, Panty Kink, Smut, Stiles surprises Theo, Surprise Sex, Surprised Theo, Surprises, Theo likes being called Alpha, This was all in my dream, Top Theo Raeken, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamt this entire thing, so... enjoy. Also blunt summary. ↓</p><p>Theo comes home to find a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors 0_0

Theo was not expecting this.

He was expecting something interesting, but not surprising. Like a nice dinner, or a very horny Stiles.

He was not expecting Stiles bent over Theo's desk, ass sticking straight into the air. What topped that though, was the panties.

Well, he definitely got a horny Stiles. Just in a... different way.

Theo strutted over to his boyfriend, looking at the papers on his desk, in distaste. There's something much more... fun, on his mind.

He pushed the papers off of his desk, not caring about the mess they made on the floor.

Stiles was wearing lacy pink panties, Theo sighed in arousal. Stiles was literally perfection.

It was their anniversary, they've been dating for three years now. Theo had dared him, that he couldn't surprise him anymore.

Oh, how Stiles proved him wrong.

"Jesus Christ, look at you. I want to come home to this everyday. Perfect. So beautiful." Theo groans, bending down nipping the back of Stiles' neck slightly. The Stilinski moans, but doesn't say anything.

Wow, that was definitely new.

"Fuck! You look so pretty, I could ruin you. I will ruin you." The Omega growls, he runs his fingers down Stiles' quivering back.

"Ngf, Theo!" Stiles whines. Ah, there we go. Theo watches as Stiles wiggles, he let's his eyes flash for a second. Stiles was amazing.

"Such a good boy. So good. Gonna make you feel so good." Theo mutters, letting his hand rest against the panties. He rubs the fabric over Stiles' hole. Stiles moans, arching his back.

Theo moves his other hand around Stiles' body, he rubs Stiles' dick through the fabric.

"Fucking beautiful. You're amazing. Tell me Stiles. Tell me what a good boy you are."

"Ah, I'm your... your good boy. Your go-good boy. Only yours. Ah, Theo! More! Please!"

Theo stops touching him, and Stiles whines in disappointment. The Omega chuckles, and drags the panties down.

"I'm not taking them off completely, they just look so pretty on you. Gonna make you feel so good."

Theo quickly runs to the bed, and grabs the lube. He's behind the Stilinski again, in a heartbeat.

The Omega squirts the lube on his fingers, and sinks one into Stiles' hole. Stiles moans loudly, his whole body twitches.

"Do you want more fingers, baby? Hmm, you deserve it, you've been a good boy." Theo purrs into the Stilinski's ear, nipping it slightly with his fangs.

Theo adds a second finger, and starts scissoring the Stilinski. Theo groans, and rests his forehead between Stiles' shoulder blades.

"Shit. So hot. You're so hot. I love you. You're perfect, so perfect. Fuck." Theo babbles, Stiles moans loudly, loving the praise.

After a minute, Stiles starts to twitch impatiently. Theo laughs, breathlessly, and adds a third finger.

"I was starting to get impatient to hun, it's okay. Fuck. Can't wait to get inside my boy. My good boy."

"T-Theo, more! Please, Theo! N-n-need, ah, more!" Stiles begs, wiggling in anticipation.

Theo doesn't say anything. He unbuttons his pants, he grabs his cock, and coats it with lube. The Omega pushes the tip into Stiles' hole.

The Stilinski tenses, but relaxes quickly, when Theo gives him more praises.

Theo starts to slowly pound, into the other man, he grips his hips. He doesn't want to rush anything, not yet. Not while he can make Stiles fall apart.

Theo smirks when Stiles whines, he let's out a chuckle, when Stiles moves back onto his thrusts.

Theo knew Stiles would never admit it. He'd never admit, how much he loves being Theo's little bitch.

It didn't matter though. They both knew it.

Theo let's himself shift, he keeps his claws in though. He made that mistake last time. Fucking Stiles while he's bleeding, surprisingly wasn't something Theo enjoyed.

"What am I Stiles? Hmm, what am I?" Theo asks, he puts his hand between Stiles' shoulder blades, pinning him there.

"M-my Alpha! You're my Alpha! A-Alpha! Ah, please! Alpha please, fuck, Th-Alpha! My Alpha, ngf, Alpha. M-my Alpha!"

Theo feels his vision blur, as he grips Stiles' hips harder. His pace starts to become more erratic. He freezes, and cums deep inside of his boy.

Theo soon calms down, from his orgasm. He hears Stiles whimper, and he instantly wraps his hand around Stiles' raw cock.

Stiles moans, his whole body tenses up as he cums. Theo leaves trails of kisses on his back.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you to bed. You did so well. I'm so proud of you." Theo says, pulling out of the Stilinski, and picking him up. He walks towards the bed.

Theo lays Stiles down onto the bed, he crawls in after him.

"Surprise?" Stiles rasps, Theo let's out a laugh.

"Very. I underestimated you. You always surprise me. Always. You're perfect." Stiles blushes, and sticks his head under Theo's chin.

After a few minutes, Stiles drifts off into a slumber. Theo smiles. This anniversary was the best one yet. He wonders what Stiles will do next year.

He guesses he'll just have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> My dreams are weird, right? Lol except the setting was Walmart, that makes it worse. Thoughts?


End file.
